remember me
by Fangrules
Summary: Fang is dead. or is he? she saw him die. but if she did then how is Fang at the flocks school? only problem is he can't remember any1, can the flock help him remember his past? my first FF, up for sentimental value rather than the fact that it's any good.
1. why him?

**Flashback:**

_Somehow and I will never forgive myself for it, they had managed to take him. My right hand man had been on watch but when I woke in the morning, realising I hadn't been woken for my watch I noticed he was gone. I shot up._

"_Up now!" I screamed and everyone shot bolt upright wide awake. "Fang's gone."_

_Realisation crossed there faces and we tidied up and flew towards the on place I have always hated. After four hours of flying we landed just inside the boundaries of the school._

"_Ig, Gaz." I looked at them and they nodded. In the next minute the wall had been blown out and we were all running into the building. So much for a subtle entrance. I ran down a hall the flock behind me. In front of us stood about ten Erasers, in front stood Ari with a smirk on his face._

"_You've done it now Maxie, he's dead. You're too late. Oh and don't worry it was painful, we made sure of that."_

I didn't believe him, we fought past them but in the end he was right, Fang was dead. He lay on an operating table, lifeless. He was covered in cuts and bruises. His eyes closed and his beautiful face was still, I looked for a pulse, a slight raise of his chest, to feel his breath on my face. I waited for him to jump up and say 'got ya!' but it never happened. I broke down tears streaming down my face. I was ruthless. I killed everyone and everything I could get my hands on. In the end no one survived. I flew out of there with my flock and blew the whole thing up. It wasn't enough though. Nothing was enough. Nothing filled the empty space inside me. My best friend, right hand man and… the boy I loved was dead. I tried to be strong for the flock I really did, but things changed, _we_ changed. Iggy tried to replace Fang, to help me when he could but no matter how hard he tried he wasn't Fang and never would be. Nudge hasn't talked in two years, only when she needs to and when spoken to, motor-mouth Nudge was gone and she was never coming back, just like my friend. The day Fang died he took something of each of us with him. He took Iggy's joyful mood, Gazzy's excitement, Nudge's talking, Angel's hope and… he took everything from me. I'm not the same person I was, more so than the others. I know I'm not the same, what hurts the most is that I'm not strong enough for my flock. I'm not as strong as I was; I can barely stand up for myself. I've caved. But I try I really do. I moved the flock into a permanent home, on the outskirts of town, the school is gone, Itex is gone and we made sure they can't come back. Everyone goes to school, except me, I can't handle it. Seeing something black or anything a little like Fang and I brake down. I stay at home where it's safe, where I'm sure nothing will remind me. I don't want to forget him though. I have pictures, all over my room. We all do. It's been Three years now. None of us are back to normal, but they're happy and that's all that matters. I've taken role of house mom while everyone goes to school. If you're wondering how we afford this stuff my Max Ride card still works so we live off that. Its afternoon now and everyone's just come home from school. Angel and I are having a fight, not something that happens a lot since she is nine and is really mature, this isn't one of those cases.

"Stop it!" I shouted throwing down the kitchen towel I was holding.

"Max, I'm not lying! It's him I know it is!" She shouted back standing tall.

My eyes filled with tears. "Enough! Stop it, it's not him, it's not! He's dead, can't you get that through your head, he's gone and he's not coming back! I saw him Angel! I saw him with my own two eyes! He-is-dead!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, towering over her small figure. Everyone was standing at the door way, looking at the two of us, Iggy showed no emotion, Nudge and Gazzy looked like they were about to cry. "Do you think I want to believe he's dead? I miss him just as much you, possibly more. But we have to get over it Ange, he's not coming back. He's not." I kept mumbling that as I sunk to the floor, brought my knees to my chest and began to sob. Everyone was in tears, except Iggy. He sat beside me and put his arms around me. He hushed me as I mumbled uselessly.

"He's not coming back. He's gone." I cried into Iggy's chest.

"Shh, it's ok Max, its ok. We'll be alright." Ig said soothingly, rubbing his hands up and down my arms softly.

"How can you think you miss him more than us." Angel said angrily, wiping away the tears. "How dare you say you miss him more than us." She growled.

"He was a father to me Max." Angel added.

"He was a father to you, but I loved him, more than a brother! And because I was so stupid he'll never know." I snapped and sunk back.

"Max." Angel sobbed as tears streamed down her small face. She ran to me and I engulfed her in a tight hug. We were all on the floor now, holding each other, crying together. A few hours later I took the younger ones to bed. I tucked them in and kissed them all on the head.

"I'm sorry Max." Angel whispered as I was about to leave the room.

"There's nothing to be sorry for sweetie." I sat back down on her bed and played with her shoulder length hair.

"I just really think it was him. I know you don't believe me, I can hear it in your thoughts, but I really need you to trust me Max, can you come and fetch me from school tomorrow?" She sat up and looked me in the eye.

"Alright sweetie." I hugged her.

"Thanks Max. You'll see, he's ok. I promise." I hugged her tighter. She fell asleep a few minutes later with me lying on the bed with her. I smoothed her hair, gave her a light kiss on the forehead and untangled myself from her. I shut the door as quietly as I could after staring at my baby for a minute.

"You ok Max?" Iggy asked from behind me. I turned to see him leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm good." I nodded.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" He asked stepping forward.

"I don't know Ig, I just don't know." I stepped forward and hugged him.

"Thanks Ig." I mumbled.

"For what?" He asked pulling back to look at me.

"For putting up with all my crap." I smiled and so did he. It wasn't a huge smile, one that was barely visible. I haven't smiled properly in four years.

"What crap? Max you need someone and I understand that. I just wish I could help you more, I know I'll never replace him." Iggy looked truly sorry.

"Oh Iggy." I hugged him again. Iggy really grew up that day.

I opened my eyes in the morning to see a picture of Fang on my bedside table. He was smiling, on one of those rare days. It was my favourite. I cradled it to my chest for a moment before getting out of bed, placing it back where it belonged and getting changed. I wore a white shirt with some skinny jeans. Simple, that was my motto. Keep it simple. Nudge and Angel were a different story though, They had all these designer clothes and make-up .I allowed them to have it because I couldn't bring myself to say no. it made them happy, unlike most things, so I let them without a word. Today Nudge was wearing all pink, pink skirt, pink top, pink shoes, pink make-up, everything. Angel was wearing gold and red. She had a gold piece of ribbon in her hair, tied neatly into a bow that was tucked under her golden locks. She had a red strap top on and a ruffled gold skirt, her red flats had a small red bow on the side. Her legs were swinging; I looked up to see a cheerful look on her face, something I haven't seen in three years. I smiled slightly. We all flew to the school, Iggy beside me on my right, Nudge on the left and Gazzy and Angel brought up the rear.

We landed in the woods behind the school. I knelt beside Angel.

"Have a good day sweetie." I touched her face and she smiled.

"You'll see Max, You'll be happy when you see, everything will be like it used to be." When she said this I almost cried again but held back the tears.

"I love you Max." She hugged me tight.

"Love you too Angel." I let her go and she ran off towards the school. I went to Gazzy next.

"Hey Gaz?" I asked.

"Yeah Max?"

"Have fun today ok? I mean it, you are going to have a good day and when you get back from school we can go paintballing." I said sternly but nicely.

"Ok Max." he grinned. I ruffled his hair and he ran off.

"Nudge," I turned to her. "Try not to get in trouble and I don't care how bad the teacher looks drop it before you get detention again."

"Sure thing Max." She smiled hugged me quickly and ran off.

"You seem happier." Iggy commented.

I shrugged. "They've had to put up with me being a grouch for the past three years, I'm putting them down, that's gonna change now." I informed him.

"Max everyone knows why you were like that, stop blaming yourself, I know I'm probably gonna regret saying this but Fang wouldn't want you to waist your life because of him, he'd want you to move on. I know it's hard and he wouldn't be able to if it was you but, we have to try."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Ig."

I decided to pay a visit to someone I haven't seen in three years. I flew for about two hours before landing in the familiar garden. I took a deep breath, walked up to the door and knocked.

"Coming." A woman called. She opened the door with a smile on her face but that quickly melted away when she saw me. It was replaced by shock, sorrow and worry.

"M-Max?" She stuttered. The tears fell.

"Hi mom." I choked out. She grabbed me into a tight hug as we both cried. For the next two hours I talked to my mom and tried to explain that I couldn't handle coming to see her after what happened.

"Fang's dead?" she asked worriedly.

I nodded.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." She patted my back and hugged me while I sobbed.

"I'm fine, sort of. Angel thinks otherwise. She says he's alive, but I saw him mom, I saw him dead and cold."

"Sweetie, we all know Angel is rebellious but I have to admit, why would she lie about something as big as this?"

"She say's he goes to school with them."

"Maybe she's right but Max, why aren't you at school?"

"I don't go, I couldn't handle it mom; I couldn't."

"I understand Baby, its ok."

"She said she'd prove it to me when I picked her up today."

"Well then what are you still doing here? Go on, but you are visiting again missy, Ella's going to be upset enough to find out she missed you. You know you're all she talks about, still. You are and always will be her idol."

I smiled. "I don't think that will be the case when she sees what a mess I am now."

"Baby, people don't get over this kind of stuff quickly, she'll understand."

"Yeah. Bye mom." I gave her one last hug.

"Oh wait I've got something for you." She rushed into the house and brought out five boxes full of cookies. "These are for you and the flock, I packed you extra." She pointed to a box and I grinned. I kissed her cheek.

"How could I stay away now that I get cookies?" I joked and took off. I heard her chuckle. I can't believe it took me three years to visit my own mother again. For the next hour I went shopping, cleaned the house and made sure everything was in its place. I checked my watch. 2.25. Time to fetch Angel and the flock. I locked the door of our house and took off. It took me a total of two minutes to reach the school using my speed. I waited outside the school, leaning casually against the wall next to the doors. The bell rang and kids started to come out of the double doors, high school and junior. I looked at all the kids, looking for anyone in the flock. Someone caught my eyes. A teenage boy, about sixteen, he had black hair and was dressed completely in black. He turned to look at me for a second and I noticed the dark brown eyes that you could easily get lost in. I noticed his olive toned skin and expressionless face. It was him. My knees buckled and I collapsed, my vision blurred and I put a hand over my mouth to muffle the sobs. My whole body was shaking.

"Max!" An alarmed voice came from in front of me. I was suddenly being pulled up by the shoulders.

"Max is you ok?" Nudge asked sounding worried.

"It's him… he's alive." I cried. I heard her begin to cry too.

"Did you see him Max? Do you believe me?" Angel asked excitedly but suddenly stopped.

"I-I-I believe you Angel." I sobbed.

"He doesn't remember us Max, he can't remember anything. As far as he knows he got amnesia three years ago and can't remember anything before that. His name now is Nick Mc Cormack."

I laughed at his name. Of all the names he's Nick. Ironic no?

"He's been going to this school for two years but I didn't want to upset you and I wasn't sure because I'd only seen him from a distance." I nodded.

"He doesn't recognise me or Nudge and the only thing we can think of to make him remember is you Max, if he can remember anyone it'll be you. It's time for you to go to school Max." Iggy sat beside me.

"You knew about this?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Two years. Since Angel got suspicious."


	2. he's a master? you sure?

Oh goodie, goodie I get to go to school! I'm practically jumping through the roof with excitement! Note the sarcasm people. Tried school once, hated every moment of it, the only reason I'm even going is to get my best friend back. I still don't like it. I mean seriously, I really, really don't like it. I had to suck it up and be the wonderful actor I am. I was woken up at six in the freaking morning and grudgingly stumbled down stairs. I plonked my butt down on the nearest chair and a pile of pancakes were pushed in front of me.

"Good morning sunshine." Iggy said cheerfully. I slowly looked up at him from the mess that was my hair that lay in front of my eyes. I grunted in response and he chuckled. I glared at him. Really, after seventeen years you really would have thought I would have learned there's not point in glaring at a blind boy. I gave up with a huff and ate my pancakes silently. When I was on my fourth syrup covered pancake Nudge skipped in wearing a really short blue skirt and a white strap top. Her blue flats clicked as she walked on the tiles.

"Morning!" She said happily. I shook my head. How could anyone be so cheerful this time in the freaking morning!? It took a total of fifteen minutes for everyone to come in and eat their breakfast. I grumpily walked upstairs and got dressed into a pair of warn jeans and a grey shirt with 'hating me won't make you pretty' written in bold in the centre with a picture of a girl next to it. I was putting on my sneakers when Angel bounded into my room. She gasped when she saw me.

"Angel, don't even think about it, I don't care what I look like ok?" I snapped before she could go on about what I'm wearing. She pouted.

"Fine but it's time to go." She walked out and I followed. We flew to school and I walked into the office. A lady was typing like mad on a little computer in front of her, she had jet black hair and green eyes. She looked up when she saw me.

"You must be Maxine."

"Uh, Max, just Max." I walked forward. For the next fifteen minutes she gave me the entire speech on how you should respect teachers and any bad behaviour would be punished. I tuned her out, thinking about how much I really hated school.

She handed me a piece of paper with my schedule on it.

Karate first period, awesome! Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

I thanked her with a fake smile and exited the office quickly. I entered the gym to see a whole bunch of kids talking to each other in their own little groups. I noticed a short girl who reminded me a lot of this girl called Alice in Twilight, don't ask, I have to grily girls in the same house and since Twilight was the hottest thing around they made me buy them all the books and explained every detail of what they were reading and to spare my poor ears I read the book myself, to keep Nudge at bay.

This girl had short brown hair cut into a bob. She was wearing a frown on her petite little face. I looked to see two big guys staring her down. I really don't like bullies.

I walked over and squeezed between the girl and the two boys.

"Sorry but is there a problem here?" I stood tall and looked the first boy in the eye.

"Why yes, now get out the way girly." The blonde boy hissed in my face.

"I'll leave when you drop it and walk away." I put as much acid in my voice as possible. The boy in front of me pushed me back.

"Oh you really shouldn't have done that." I spat.

"Done what, this?" He shoved me again.

"Yeah that." I shoved him back, just to see what he would do."

"Listen missy, I'm a black belt, I can kick your ass in a second."

"Oh is that right? Bring it big boy." He charged towards me while I pretended to yawn. I grabbed his arm and twisted it as far back as it would go. The boy was standing in front of me now leaning back to loosen the pressure on his arm. I twisted it more. "I'm still waiting for the ass whoopin'. You go ahead and take your time." I hissed in his ear. I let his arm go and with a growl he tried to tackle me. These boys just don't know how to take a hint. I dropped and swung my leg out, he tripped and did a face plant on the ground. I put a foot on top of him to hold him down. I lent down.

"Now, I think we've established I can kick your ass, so if I were you I would leave the girl alone." I pulled his head up by the hair to see him glaring at me with a blood nose. I let go and his face fell to the ground. I turned to the girl.

"You ok?" I asked dusting off my pants.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" She cheered. "I'm Skye by the way." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Max."

"Cool name."

"Thanks." Then a dude wearing white pyjamas walked in. ok seriously, what is it nap time? I think he forgot to get changed this morning. I stifled my laughter as he moved to the centre of the room.

"Dear God, Bryan what happened?" The man stared at the boy who I'd beaten up with wide eyes.

"He got his ass kicked by a girl sir." A very brave guy said from behind me.

"My star pupil got beaten by a girl?"

Everyone nodded. he was the star pupil!? Oh you have to be kidding me! Angel could kick his ass with out any powers! I scoffed. The teacher turned to me.  
"And who is this?" he asked politely.

"Said girl who kicked his ass sir."

"Well, well, well. What belt are you?"

"I've never done karate sir."

"_Never_? And you managed to bring down a black belt?" he said in disbelief.

"I've done other fighting sir."

"Oh, well there you go."

Since all of the males in this school are stupid the teacher, or Master Miller as he called himself, how stupid is that? Well he thought I should have a go with him, to feel what it's like to fight with professionals. I almost burst out laughing at that. I've probably fought more than he has his entire life! But I decided to give him the satisfaction of fighting me. Didn't go too well for him. I had him pinned within three seconds, literally, a boy was timing us with a stop watch.

I let go of _Master_ Miller and he stood up.

"Uh, well that was a good try, this time I won't be so easy on you." Yeah, again, they are all as thick as cement, I had him on the ground, hands behind his back and a bloody nose before half the class could blink. It was a very entertaining lesson. After five rounds of the _Master_ attacking me every way known to man and every time he lost he was rather grouchy the rest of the lesson. I ended up being more help to the class than he was. Haha! For some reason, I don't think he likes me that much.

"Right, one more time." He huffed and puffed as he leant over to try and breathe while I stood there, hands on my hips and my breathing wasn't even a little faster than it was when I was sleeping.

Before I could reply or anything the bell rang.

"Well thanks for the lesson _Master_ Miller." I waved and walked out.

"Hey wait up!" someone called from behind me. I turned around to see Skye running towards me. "That was awesome, and what you did to Bryan." She noted cheerfully.

"Thanks."

"So do you wanna sit with us at lunch?"

"Uh sorry, I'm sitting with my family."

"They can come too if you like."

"Ok sure." She smiled and went to her next class.


	3. RomeoJulitte, Lunch and English, zzz

Skye seemed like a nice girl. Hey it's been three years, cut me some slack! I'm not used to being around other people. I had Georaphy next. I'm not even going into detail about that! Within two minutes of the bee talking I was zoned out and half asleep. The teacher is officially the bee 'cause she drones on and on and it all sounds like a bee buzzing. I was walking down the hall when I noticed a head of flaming red hair standing and babbling to a sea of black. My heart stopped. Fang. I quickly composed myself and walked up to the bored looking boy I called best friend.

I remembered the girl as Tiara.

"Oh be nice Tiara and leave the poor boy alone." I crossed my arms. She stopped mid sentence to look at me.

"I mean come on; it's bad enough having to look at you, but listening to you too? Cut the guy a break, I mean seriously, I'm surprised he hasn't died of disgust already." Her face flamed but I just smiled.

"Get away new-b."

"Or what, you gonna bat your eyelashes and hope I disappear? Not gonna happen, and new-b has a name, it's Max, and I would remember that if I were you." I carried on smiling while she turned different shades of pink and then red. She turned and stomped off with anger. She even stomped her foot. "I thought they only did that in movies?!" I noted before she charged off. I scoffed and turned to walk away. But someone caught my arm. I spun around to see Fang holding my arm, his face as expressionless as before and his eyes… I missed them so much.

"That was really brave of you to do that."

"Yeah well, you looked like you were about to fall asleep so I thought I'd help; besides the pretty princess doesn't scare me." I shrugged as he let go of his hold on my arm. He nodded once and I walked away, taking one last look into those beautiful brown eyes.

At lunch the whole flock sat with Skye and her friends, well the whole flock minus one.

"So you're all related?" A guy called Jeremy said from across the table.

"Not by blood but yeah, we were all adopted." I tried to be polite.

"How come you never came here?"

"I went to boarding school in Africa."

"Africa? That sounds awesome."

"Yeah, it was cool, I decided to come back to spend time with my family." We fell into silence while everyone ate.

"Any progress with Fang?" Iggy whispered when no one was listening.

"Not yet, he knows I exist though, so we're of to a good start."

"OMG Max, you stood up to Tiara Gilberg!?" Nudge squealed.

"Nudge turn it down!" I hissed

"Sorry, but what did you do?" She questioned.

"What, she was buggin the hell out of someone, so I decided to be helpful, plus I was really bored." I took a sip of my coke slowly.

"You do know that she's gonna kill you for that right?" Skye noted.

"I think it will be more the other way around."

"True." She shrugged, remembering Karate. We talked for another fifteen minutes before Nudge coughed rather loudly. I gave her a quizzical look and raised an eyebrow.

"Cough*Behind*cough*you."

I slowly turned to see a group of boys sitting down at another table. A boy was staring at me, Fang was staring at me. I grinned inside. Oh this should be fun. I looked him in the eye and blew him a kiss. He looked shocked for a minute before going red and turning to the other boys who laughed at him but immediately stopped. I assumed he gave them his famous 'one more word and you'll be digging your grave' glare. I grinned and turned back to the table.

"Oh my gosh! Nick Marks totally has a crush on you!" Allie squealed. Allie was a girl from History, she was really loud and hyper, and when I mean hyper, I mean she can't sit still for five minutes. Right now she was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Seriously Allie are you, like, ADD or something?" I asked.

She pouted. "Maybe." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes. The people I associate with these days. I sighed to myself and Angel giggled. I play glared at her just before the bell rang. I got up and walked off to English. Just before I sat down in the back of the class a teacher walked in. she looked around the class and concentrated on me.

"You must be Maxine." She stated.

"_Max_, it's _Max_, not _Maxine, Max_, _three_ letters, not six, _three_, gosh, my _name_ is _Max_ ok? I put it on my form and everything." I huffed sitting down. The class snickered while the teacher turned a light shade of pink.

"Right, well, Max why don't you come up here and introduce yourself." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"If they didn't hear me before then they must be deaf." Everyone snickered again.

"Well why don't you come up here and the class can ask you questions." She growled. I sighed. "Fine, if I must." I waved my hands around, making it look like such a big deal. I got up and walked to the front. The whole class was full out laughing now. They calmed down after a minute as the teacher sat down at her desk.

"Come on, the sooner you ask me pointless questions the sooner I get to sit." I put most of my wait on my left foot and crossed my arms with raised eyebrows.

"Is it true you kicked Bryan and Master Miller's asses in Karate?" one boy spoke up. The teacher looked horrified.

"You can't really kick someone's ass if they aren't any good, but if you call those two good then yeah, I suppose I did." I answered.

"How did you learn how to fight?" Another boy. The voice was familiar. I turned to see Fang sitting at the back of the class.

"Let's just say my life aint that easy, and no I'm am not gang member, I am not on drugs and I'm not emo, I just had to fight ok?" I dared anyone to accuse me of anything bad like that. They cowered into their chairs, everyone except Fang, he sat up straight, totally unfazed by my glare. No one said anything else so I sat down in my chair.

The teacher coughed and stood up, alright, this week you will be given an assignment, you will all read Romeo and Juliette, summarise it for me in a two thousand word essay and perform a part from the book with your partner."

Oh god! How much worse could this_ get_!? Romeo and Juliette, two thousand word essay and a play!? Is she trying to kill me!?

"Choose your partners. Oh and would anyone like to go with Max?"

I didn't bother looking around the class I knew after my attitude no one would offer. I really didn't care. I sat in my chair looking extremely bored for about two minutes.

"Ah thank you Mr Marks." I swung my head to look at who the teacher was talking about. _Fang_!? Ok so I might enjoy this assignment a tad. Who wouldn't if they were paired up with Fang!? He nodded once in acknowledgement to the teacher.

"You have exactly half an hour to start planning." Everyone moved to sit beside their partners but I just rocked on my chair.

"Ms Ride." The teacher looked at me sternly and I huffed but got up and sat down beside Fang. I didn't look at him but stared straight ahead. He coughed and I turned to look at him, eyebrows raised, arms crossed over my chest.

We just stared at each other for a while, each one daring the other to start the conversation. The whole class was a buzz of chatter as they talked about what they were going to do. Now I know I'm acting weird and you're probably asking "What are you doing, you haven't seen him in three years and you're ignoring him!?" here's th deal, I'm acting like I would with any other guy, I have to act normal, it would be weird if I just started by saying " Hi I'm Max, we grew up together! You have wings and are my best friend! Oh did I mention that you grew up in a lab and I love you!?" exactly so don't get you pants in a not. We didn't say a word for the rest of the lesson, but we had an entire conversation with our eyes, like we always used to. By the time the bell rang, half the class was staring at us in absolute silence. When the bell rang we nodded once at each other and got up. We had just decided to do act two, scene two on the balcony. Yeah I know, 'how do you decide that when you stared at each other?' well when you me and Fang it's rather easy. A few people stared at me with confused expressions, others with eyebrows raised. I walked out the class to my next and really boring subject. The reset of the day sucked so I'm not going to drone on about it. Basically now I'm in my bedroom finishing my homework. I groaned and put away my algebra homework. I must have fallen asleep on my bed because I woke up on the morning with a blanket draped over my shoulders. Iggy.


	4. Fang's Blog

He really was great with putting up with my crap, even if he doesn't know it, and before you go all willy nilly on me, I do not love Iggy so there! Speaking of Iggy, he was the last to update Fang's blog, I decided since I hadn't updated I would enter something that I had dreamed about last night. Since the day Fang 'died' the blog has sorta been taken over by us, I wanted as many people as possible to remember my lost best friend, the blog became a memorial for Fang, and the whole flock would write stuff we remembered and thought others should know.

I logged in and began to type.

Hey, Max here, I thought of something today, about when we were five, the Whitecoats came to get me for more testing, I had just been put back into the crate, bleeding and sore all over. I didn't have the energy to do the tests. Another whitecoat walked into the room just after the first. One came to me, the other to Fang. Our cages were opened and we were picked up, set on the ground and dragged to a maze. Fang and I were set in front of a new maze and the whistle was blown. We ran off into the maze, shoulder to shoulder. I ran as fast as I could but I soon couldn't do it any more. I fell to the ground, my skin burning as I lay on the flaming wires. I began to sob as I curled into a ball with difficulty.

"Max?" Fang had stopped running, he was looking at me concerned and frightened. Even at the age of five I was the toughest of the flock, besides Fang. I sobbed harder.

"Come on Max, we have to go, we have to get out of here." I looked up through my lashes at Fang who stood in front of me, a hand out for me to take. I wiped my tears away and took Fangs hand. I stood up but my knees gave way, Fang quickly put an arm around my waist and I gripped his shoulders. We moved as fast as we could to get out of that maze, but of coarse, the Whitecoats didn't care about teamwork or friendship. As we stepped out of the maze I let go of Fang and stood up straight, trying to be strong, Fangs arm retreated but I grasped his hand tightly. Two Whitecoats ripped us apart and took Fang away.

They shouted at me and made me do the maze again, this time with five, hungry Erasers following me. I was then shoved back into my crate.

"Iggy, where's Fang?" I whispered to Iggy who's crate lay across from me.

"He hasn't come back, what happened?" he looked at my crate.

"He helped me and they took him." Within two minutes after our short conversation finished the door opened. Fang was being carried in by three Whitecoats, putting up a serious fight, he even bit one. He was slammed into his crate and I heard his breath leave him with a huff as he hit the back.

"Brat." A Whitecoat cussed and banged on his crate. They walked out and I moved as close to Fang's crate as much as I was able to.

"Fang?" I whispered/ sobbed.

There was a shuffling in the crate and I saw a shadow by the side. "yeah?"

"You ok?"  
"I'm fine."

"What did they do?"  
"Tests."

"I'm sorry Fang; it's all my fault, you should have left me then you would have been fine." I sobbed. I pushed my hand through the side of the crate and Fang did the same. Our hands just reached and our fingers intertwined.

"Best friends." I stated.

"Forever." Fang finished. I squeezed his hand and we sat like that until we fell asleep. The next day they took Iggy, that's the day he lost his sight.

-Max-

_**Here's to the best beta ever! Mo u rule, sorry haven't updated in a while! Went on holiday wit my friend and went away wit my family den wen I got back I had writers block and now schools started and I reeeally hate school!! Chaotic I know! Soooooooooo hope u liked da chappie, not one of my longest but hey it a chappie, **__****__** review or I won't update! Simple as that! I need roughly… another five reviews. I was happy dat people reviewed but in 11 days I got only six reviews! And da worst part is I got more than that in da first 24! **_


	5. though shall get revenge!

"MAX!"

"NO!" I growled once again.

"Pretty please!"

"NO!"

"But Maaaax!"

"Why me!? Take Ella!"  
"Ella's already busy and besides you need to go shopping."  
"The only shopping I have to do is food shopping and my _own_ clothes shopping!"

"Well then if you want us to pick out your outfits fine, stay home." Nudge smirked and hopped off the chair she was sitting on.

"Buy me whatever you want, it's still going in the bin."  
"Ah, we've got a mind controlling kid remember."

"Shut up, I'm not going shopping just because I go to school with you!"  
" But Max you look like such a boy!"  
"And there's a problem with that? I hate the stuff you lot wear. Boys have got it right."

"Eew! You are going shopping!"  
"No!"  
"So help me Max we'll make you!"

And that is why I am in the middle of some shop while Nudge and Angel run around grabbing stuff so small and pink I will never wear it and chucking it at me. Now as Nudge pointed out there was a mind controlling six year old I walked into school the next day wearing a completely ridiculous outfit. I had pink high heels, with a really small pink skirt that barely covered anything, and a light pink top that showed my stomach, did I mention I have a belly ring? Well now I have, they also changed that to a pink heart with a red arrow through it. I swear I had so much make up on I was surprised I could see! I was going to KILL Nudge and Angel when I got home! My hair lay in light curls on my shoulders. I looked like legally blonde for heavens sake! This should be illegal; I still hadn't been told _why _I had to wear this, _against my will _I might add. I walked down the corridors with Iggy beside me. People stared and then the whispers began. Grrr…And of course to football jocks had to top it and wolf whistle. I sent daggers at them and reminded them what happened to Master Miller. They shut up and turned away. Yeah the girls on the other hand wouldn't shut up, including Tiara, who I had the pleasure of meeting while we were shopping; I picked up snippets of comments like:

"Is that Max?"

"Nah, can't be, she's too pretty."

"I wonder who that is."

And the comment from her highness "We'll bring her down girls, no one messes with us."

Oh is that so? Bring it; I would kick her fake ass.

"Hi Max." Tiara walked up to me and tried to stare m down. I had to use all my control not to burst out laughing.

"Oh, Iggy guess what!" I said with fake excitement, clapping my hands.

"What Max!" Iggy grinned picking up on where this was going.

"It's her highness, plastic Barbie!" I cheerfully bowed. "Majesty." I mocked.

I stood up and smirked as she went blood red.

"Listen, Ride, you have no idea who you're messing with, I can ruin your life." She spat.

"Aw, you can try but I wouldn't want you to break one of those fake nails I saw you get yesterday." I pretended to examine my own nails. The girls behind her gasped.

"Tiara would never get fake nails." A Blonde scolded.

"Oh right, just like she didn't get surgery on those." I pointed to her large breasts, knowing full well they were fake as well, I over heard her booking an appointment to get them enlarged, _again._

"You take that back!" The brunette hissed.

"I will when she cancels her appointment with Dr Ryan next week Thursday at five thirty." Tiara was glaring at me rather pathetically. By now we had a crowd and they all busted out laughing.

"Well you're… you're just…a… a stupid copy cat!" she huffed stomping her pink heels down.

"Are you serious!" I laughed. That brought on a new round of laughter and she screamed before hurrying off. I grinned evilly and gave Iggy a high five. It felt good to be back… sort of, Three days, I'd known he was alive for three days and I already noticed a change in the flock and myself. I sauntered down the haul, daring anyone to say a thing about my clothes. I sat down in my seat beside Fang and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"_Max!?"_ he gawked.

"Shut up." I snapped. "I unfortunately have two sisters who happen to like the colour pink. Me, shopping malls and lots of money with my sisters _never_ ends well."

"I never knew you had sisters." He commented.

"Yeah I sit with my siblings at lunch."

He turned red, remembering the scene from yesterday. I smirked.

"So _all_ of them are you're siblings?"

"Well, adopted siblings."

"Names?"

"Uh, Jeff, Zephyr, Ariel and Tiffany."

"Who's the one with the big mouth?"

I swallowed back a laugh. "Tiffany, she's usually quiet. Especially after my our brother." I whispered the end. Ok so I figure may as well add him to my list right? This can be the beginning of operation remember me.

He looked confused. I sighed.

"My brother died. Well more accurately put he was murdered."

"I'm sorry." His eyes held worry and sorrow. He meant it. Good start…

"Yeah, it's been three years but I dunno lately things have changed." I shrugged. "You look a lot like him actually." I noted casually. Now I know it was a stupid thing to do but in my mind I was secretly hoping he'd connect the dots remember who I was and kiss me, or at the very least give me a hug. But of coarse that didn't happen he nodded, surprised at my little statement.

"So am I just gonna sit here while you ask about me and you don't tell me a thing about you?" I questioned, leaning against the back of the chair.

"What do you want to know?" he asked mirroring my actions.

"Uh, I don't know, where'd you grow up?"

"I don't know." His face fell. I already knew he had his memory wiped but I played along as if I never knew.

"What do you mean?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I have amnesia. My family was killed in a car crash, no one survived."

"Wow, that almost puts my story to shame." I raised both eyebrows, impressed about the schools little cover up. A smile tugged at his lips.

"When did it happen?"

"Three years ago."

"Ok, so only recent questions, got it."

He smiled at that.

"What happened after the crash?"

"I was put in foster care. They couldn't find any other family and apparently the house burnt down, that's why we were in the accident, 'rushing to get home'."

You could tell he didn't buy it. "I take it you don't think that's what happened."

"No, I don't think, I know that's not what happened." He mumbled. Before I could pursue the subject further the teacher walked in. and English sucked for the rest of the lesson. We had to read the book which I really hated, considering half it was stuff like thou and thine and other stupid words which you had to sit there fir ten minutes trying to figure out what it meant. Zz. Nothing interesting happened until lunch, yeah that was definitely interesting. I walked into the cafeteria trying to find my flock while Skye babbled on about some stupid dance which I supposedly _had_ to go to… what do you think the likely hood of that is? And then he had to do it.

Football jock Daniel Pitt had to slap my ass. Oh the boy was going to die. I spun around to give him a broken nose and a kick where the sun don't shine but I was beaten to it. A flash of black and Daniel was lying on the ground holding his nose and cussing loudly. In front of me stood a very angry Fang. He was giving Daniel the bird and breathing heavily.

"Don't you touch her." He growled.

I bent down to Daniel.

"Aw you see Dani boy, he gave it easy, trust me if I had been the one to do that, and you wouldn't _have_ a nose and would definitely not be able to walk for the rest of our life." I said sweetly and stood up.

"Thanks." I smiled at Fang. I was really going to push my luck but hey what's life without risks? I leant in and kissed his cheek. His face held shock for a moment before he could compose himself. I winked at him before walking over to the table with the flock who immediately burst out laughing.

"Thank you thank you." I bowed my head sitting at the table. Now Ariel." I turned to the grinning 9 year old. "Am I allowed to change?"

"Yeah sure." She shrugged her shoulders taking a bite of her sandwich.

"NO! Ariel come on you're the only one that can make her wear them and I mean have you seen how hot she is!" Nudge exclaimed. Angel giggled and we all looked at her.

_Fang agrees with Nudge._ She sent to all of us. Of course everyone started laughing but I turned beet red and stared down at my food. Iggy was still laughing so I hit his side, causing him to fall off the seat, bringing on a new round of laughter. I was glad they found that so amusing.

"Shut up the lot of you or I swear I am telling everyone about the time one of your bombs went wrong and you all got died blue for three weeks." I threatened and they shut up. Satisfied I began to eat. Until of coarse someone had to disturb me.

"Hey sexy." A voice trying to be seductive came from right beside my ear.

"What Kyle." I huffed. He was in my math class and unfortunately he sat next to me. The boy was more perverted than Iggy and Gazzy put together! First day and I swear if his hand was any higher under the table he wouldn't be having kids!

"So I was thinking."

"_You, think? Never!"_ I said dripping sarcasm, though it was the half truth, the only things he thought about are too inappropriate to mention.

"Ok, I'll let that slide, you, me; spring dance."

"Let me think about that." I pretended to actually consider it, even tapping my finger against my chin. "Yeah I would have to say I would rather _die_ than go with you asshole." I stood up and poured my Pepsi over his head. Ah, sweet, sweet humiliation.

I got sent to the principal for that one. He couldn't exactly call my parents, _I_ was the parent, _I _was the one that came to school when the kids were naughty, so who was he gonna call now? I sat smugly in the principal's office while he tapped his pen against his desk.

"I am disappointed Max, I expected better from you."

"Listen Roger, I would just like to point out that no one, Mr Pitt was being an ass and the fact that Mr Kecy's behaviour in Math wasn't the best considering that his hand rode up my though the entire lesson."

He looked shocked. "Very well Ms Ride you may leave now." He sighed and I left the room, grinning. Yeah a little birdie told me that they both got suspended for two weeks for inappropriate behaviour. Haha, revenge is sweet.

After school I spotted Fang pushed against my locker, lip-locked with a certain pain in the butt Barbie.

"Eh-hem." I coughed when beside them. Tiara pulled back.

"What?" she spat.

"I really hate to disturb you I rally do but you are kinda on my locker."

"And?" she pressed, leaning even closer to Fang who seemed completely uncomfortable.

"I'll put this slowly. Lockers have books. I need books. My locker. Move." I explained treating her like the dumbest person on earth.  
"Fine." She huffed taking Fang's hand. "Come on Nick lets go." She tugged at his hand but he didn't follow. "Nikkie come on baby." She pouted sticking her gloss covered lip out.

"Don't ever call me baby. Tiara as I have tried really hard to explain, we are not together, we never will be, you're a bitch, I don't like bitches and I swear kiss me again and I won't be afraid to humiliate you."

"Like you're doing now?" I pointed out.

"Uh huh." He nodded, grinning at my statement. She hurried off.

"I would stay out of the sun, or you might melt!" I yelled after her causing Fang to laugh.

"You really would have thought she'd stay away from me by now." I noted pushing Fang away so I could get my stuff.

"She's a really slow learner. It's taken her three years to get off my back, I bet you tomorrow it'll start again." This Fang was much more talkative… or maybe it was just because he was around me… Nah.

_**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry x 10000! I no it's been a while! I kinda hv five stories up and it hard work havin ideas 4 all of dem! I loose track on wat I update and don't hope it long enough! I also have two of my own stories none fanfiction related so that makes seven stories… yeah I really need to slow down, to all of those who don't care enough to read my authors notes are gonna miss out, I can officially not update till u lot vote on my poll… ha. So vote vote vote! I hope u still love me!**_


	6. Finally! and special moments

"Max come ooon! We have to go shopping!" Nudge ran down the corridor.

"Aw Tiffany we went shopping yesterday and don't you dare say no one else will go because I know for a fact that Ariel and Ella are both free today." I groaned.

I heard Fang chuckle lightly. I stood up and looked him dead in the eye.

"Come on Max it can't be that bad." He snorted.

"Oh yeah you wanna go and find out?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah and I'll prove you wrong."

"Ha! We'll see about that!"

2 hours later

"Ok you were right, it is that bad." Fang mumbled as we walked into yet another shop.

"Oooh You should like sooo get these!" Nudge held out five shirts to Fang.

"Nudge I think he's got enough clothes for a life time." I chuckled at the horrified look on Fangs face.

"Fine. Kill joy." She mumbled walking away.

"You wanna question me again?" I leaned on my elbows on the bench.

"No I absolutely agree. You are a saint to put up with all of this." He agreed quickly. I laughed at him.

Ella and Angel walked into the shop holding at least five bags each. I rolled my eyes.

"Max I'm hungry." Nudge wined once we had left the shop.

"Fine we'll get something to eat then we can go home." We sat down in the closest restaurant and ordered the food.

Once I was done eating I leaned against the chair and sighed, my stomach content.

I saw Fang smirk at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just every girl I have every met eats stupid things like salads. You on the other hand…"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I dismissed.

He chuckled lightly before getting in a conversation with Iggy.

So we went home at around seven. Everyone quickly moved inside.

"Now you know that I'm always right." I mused jokingly as I leaned against the door frame.

"Always?" He asked mocking me.

"Well 99% of the time yes." I allowed, he chuckled again.

He was about to turn and leave when he hesitated.

"Yes Nick?" I smirked.

He smiled and turned to look at me. "I was wondering… Maybe Friday…"

"Sure."

He blinked looking at me. "Really?" he asked not believing me.

"Yeah." I laughed at his expression.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Great, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Max." he smiled at me before getting in his car and driving away.

"OMG! He asked you out!? This is awesome! I wonder where he's gonna take you! You have to let us take you shopping! What should she wear Angel? Yeah you're right something casual but cool but really pretty too."

"Shut up Please?" I begged and she closed her mouth blushing furiously. Everyone laughed at that and I smiled. This was going really well… I just hoped he remembered me soon…

I collapsed on my bed around ten and fell asleep immediately.

"Max! Get Uuuuuup!!!!!!" Someone whined right beside my ear. One good thing about Fang leaving was a quiet and peaceful house!

"Go away Nudge!" I growled turning over and covering my head with my pillow.

"But Maaaax!" She persisted.

"WHAT!?" I shrieked throwing the pillow aside.

She looked shocked for a moment before she grinned. Oh no….

"No." I stated pushing myself up against the head bored.

She nodded. "Oh yes."

"No." I began to get louder.

She grinned evilly. "Angel!" She called down stairs.

"Yeah?" Angel skipped into the room and smiled when she saw us.

"NO!" I shouted. And then it went blank.

I hate them, I truly do. They are seriously dead! For the second time this week I stood in front of a mirror wearing a pair of tight jeans and a small white baby tee. I wore silver heels and a charm bracelet on my right wrist, a few silver bangles on the other. I glared at the reflections behind me. Angel giggled and Nudge grinned happily.

"You two will pay." I growled and tapped my foot.

They laughed and exited the room quickly. My phone beeped and I pulled it out.

1 new message

Blinked across the screen. I opened it and read it slowly.

_Hey Max_

_So I might have possibly maybe happened to give Fang ur phone number…_

I snapped the phone shut and charged out the room.

"NUDGE!!!!!!" I screamed and ran after her as she squealed running away and slamming her room door.

I walked into school with a scowl on my face, I glared at anyone who so much looked at me funny. Today definitely would not be a good day to run into Tiara, she might loose her nose. As if she heard my thoughts five seconds later Tiara walked up to me.

"Hey Maxie." She smirked and I gave her the bird, she flinched before she could stop herself.

"Call me that again and watch me feed your nose to my dog." I spat. Fear crossed her face but she composed herself.

"You couldn't hit me." She countered.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." and with that my fist connected with her nose. Blood poured out of it as she screeched clutching it. I stalked off while everyone howled with laughter.

"Well you're not in a good mood." Someone noted as I pulled my books out of my locker.

I glared at Fang as he stood casually against the row of lockers. He grinned as I childishly stuck out my tongue.

I got called in by the principle, not that I cared, because of Tiara's nose. I also got sent home… once again I really didn't care, what I did care about was the fact that I was sent home so I could scream at the two idiots who set off a bomb in the cafeteria. I dragged Iggy and Gazzy by the ear hearing them cuss as I chucked them into the forest.

"Go, now." I ordered pointing up.

"Yes Max." they mumbled taking off and flying home. I sent them both to their rooms and sat at the kitchen table taking out the stupid thing teachers give you to make life at home miserable too, homework. I had completed algebra, Math, English, Biology, History and Geography when everyone else came home.

"Maaax!" Nudge whined bounding into the room.

"What Nudge."  
"Fang wanted to know where you went today so I said you were sent home which is true you were so he asked why you were sent home and I said because of Iggy and Gazzy and he wanted to know why you were sent home because of them so I said that our parents died and you were our legal guardian and oooooooh we need to take you shopping your date's tomorrow, I know the perfect place for you to get your clothes they are gorgeous speaking of gorgeous Tiara thinks she's the most beautiful thing ever but that is so not true you are much prettier than her no wonder Fang has this huge crush on you .Angel says he was thinking about you all day today, he even go in trouble with like four teachers cause he was day dreaming about you, oh and Skye got punched by that Brian guy, you no the one you beat up on the first day? Yeah well she gave him what for it was really funny, he's got a broken nose and a bruised eye. You should have seen Tiara when you left she was flirting with Fang but he didn't look the least bit interested, he looked really angry actually and then he 'accidently' pushed her off a chair and she landed straight on her nose and she has to wear this hello kitty band-aid-" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth as I continued to rub my temples, I had gotten a headache from that rant. Grrr, curse you Nudge.

"Nudge, not that that wasn't _very_ interesting but why do _I_ need to know any of this?" I groaned.

"Because Fang's coming over in five minutes." She concluded.

"Nudge what the hell!?" I stood up and towered over her.

"Sorry but he wanted to and I couldn't say no so he'll be here in three minutes." She shrugged and hid in Iggy's chest.

I shrieked as I stomped off to my room.

"Max?" Someone called a few moments later.

"What Angel." I grumbled sitting up.

"Fang's here, he wants to talk to you."  
"Greeeat." I got up and left my room.

I found Fang seated on the couch while Iggy told him about his awesome bomb that they set off today.

"Dude you should have seen it was awesome." Iggy concluded.

"Yeah and if you ever do it again I'll move you into the basement." I said sweetly, smiling innocently at him. He frowned and turned to Gazzy. Fang smiled and stood up.

"Hey." He greeted as he walked up to me.

"Hey, sorry about them." I pointed to Iggy and Gazzy.

"It's cool." He shrugged and I led him to my room. I sat on my bed as he looked around my grey room. A picture caught his eye and he moved closer. Shock crossed his face as he looked at it. Crap, I forgot about the pictures,

"Uh, that's my brother. I told you you remind me of him." I said walking over to him where he was staring at a picture of a black haired boy, he lay on the grass as I tackled him and poured chocolate syrup all over him.

I smirked remembering.

_Flashback_

"_Jeeeb!" I groaned as I sat on the stool on the white kitchen._

"_Morning Max." Jeb cheerfully placed a pack of pancakes almost as big as two year old Angel in front of me._

"_Oooh Pancakes!" I giggled excitedly digging in immediately._

"_Whoah Max, what about us?" Fang appeared right next to me. I jumped in surprise._

"_Why do you keep doing that!?" I hissed as he sat down and grabbed one of my pancakes._

"_Because it's fun?"_

_I glared at him and picked up the bottle of chocolate sauce and my pancakes, taking them outside and setting them down._

_Fang's hand reached over my shoulder for another pancake but I swatted it away._

"_Hey!" He pouted. "That's not fare!" He whined._

"_Aw here you go." I chucked one in his face and it landed on his forehead. I rolled over in the grass laughing. Suddenly I felt cold sticky stuff on my stomach I gasped and sat up. Fang sat smirking at me holding the bottle of chocolate sauce. I looked at my top to find it drenched in the liquid syrup._

"_FANG!" I screeched as I tackled him. "This is my favourite top!" I fought him until he let go of the bottle, by this point we were both laughing. I squirted him all over and even put some in his mouth. Jeb came out with a camera and snapped a picture of me straddling a grinning Fang. We got grounded for a week for finishing the chocolate sauce and had to take a bath. Neither of us was too happy about that._

_End flashback_

"Max?" Fang waved a hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my day dreaming.

"Sorry, just remembered what happened there." I nodded towards the picture and he smiled slightly.

"Do you miss him?" He asked as we sat on my bed.

"Yeah, he was my best friend." I sighed as I stared at the boy I was talking about.

"How old was he?"

"The same age as me, we weren't twins, he was adopted."

He nodded in understanding.

"What do you say to a picnic? Iggy makes the best food ever." I jumped off the bed as he chuckled.

"Nice, the blind boy cooks."

"Hey he makes bombs all the time and they don't go wrong so of coarse he cooks!"

"And you?"

"Yeah I burn water."

He laughed and followed me out my room to the kitchen where everyone was having lunch.

"Jeeeeeeeeeef!!!!!!!"I whined walking up to him and hanging on his arm.

"What Max?" He huffed.

"Pancaaaaaaakes!"

"Aw come on Max!"  
"Pleeeeeeease!?" I pleaded and pouted.  
"Max."

Fifteen minutes later Fang and I walked into the forest behind our house, basket full of food and pancakes in hand. I was grinning like an idiot at how easy it was to get Iggy to make me fifty pancakes, two pies, a roast, potatoes, veggies and get drinks packed into a backpack.

"You're pure evil you know that?" Fang noted as we walked along.

"Thank you." I grinned when he rolled his eyes, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"How long are you going to drag me along with you?" He whined twenty minutes later.

"Stop whining you big baby." I grinned as we entered the clearing I had been heading for. A waterfall cascaded down the rocks as I walked towards the water.

"Come on." I urged Fang as I took off my clothes revealing a black bikini with white patterns on it. I placed the waterproof backpack on to cover my wings and jumped into the warm water. My head bobbed up a few minutes later and Fang was staring at the spot I had gone under.

"Nick get your butt in this water or I'm leaving you there." I growled.

Soon there was a splash as Fang hit the water and swam over to me.

"Thank you." I huffed impatiently and began to swim under the water fall. I climbed out the water once I was behind it and lay on the thick green grass in the cave.

"Wow." Was all Fang said as he came and sat beside me. We set up our picnic and began to eat and talk. We talked about anything we could think of, from colours to cars to school.

As Fang reached into the backpack and pulled out the box of biscuits I packed I gasped and snatched them away.

He gave me a quizzical look as I stuck out my tongue. "My cookies."

"What about me?" He pouted. I took one out the box like in kindergarten and handed it to him.

"The rest are mine." I took out a cookie and bit into it slowly. "Mmm." I mumbled devouring another two within minutes.

Fang chuckled and shook his head.

Two hours later we were lying down in the grass naming patterns on the cave roof.

"That looks like a monkey!" I noted pointing to a spot of black in the corner of the cave. Fang chuckled and turned to look at me.

Fifteen minutes later I could still feel his eyes on me I lay on my side and propped my head up with my arm.

"What?" I asked as some emotion flashed across his eyes I couldn't identify.

"Nothing." He shook his head, snapping out of whatever trance he was in.

I didn't believe him and he knew it.

As I did quite often before we were separated I got lost in his dark brown eyes, swimming with his feelings. I didn't even realise he had leant in until he was only a few centimetres away. His warm breath blew in my face as it did when he last kissed me three years ago. Our eyes still locked as he cupped my cheek and closed those last few centimetres between us. His lips gently touched mine as he pulled me closer to him. His arm wound around my waist and my fingers knotted into his silky black hair. What had started off as a gentle kiss ended in Fang hovering over me as I kissed him passionately. He tasted of chocolate pancakes and cookies, a very good mix. With one hand remaining in his hair the other travelled his body, I caressed his cheek and felt how good it was to have his abnormally fast pulse beat under my hand as I placed it over his heart. The kiss slowed eventually and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Max." He whispered, holding my waist. "It feels like I know you my whole life."

I felt tears fill my eyes as I pulled him into a tight hug.

"That's because you have." I whispered so low I don't think he heard.

I lay my head on his hard chest and we talked again. We laughed and had some fun but when the sun began to set we decided to head back.

"MAX!!!!!" Angel screamed running around me while she was chased by The Gasman.

"STOP IT GAZ!" Angel giggled as she was pulled to the floor and tickled.

"Where's Tiffany and Jeff?" I asked and they immediately stopped their tickling actions. Angel wrinkled her nose and pointed to the living room. With disgusted looks on their faces they got up and ran outside. I rose and eyebrow and Fang followed me to find the two. My eyes grew big and my jaw dropped. Sitting in front of me was Iggy and Nudge… Making out!

"Hey!" I called and they jumped apart. Nudge hit her head on the back of the sofa and Iggy fell off. Fang thought this was highly amusing and he broke out laughing.

"What the hell!?" I screamed crossing my arms once they were both on the couch once again. They both found the carpet extremely fascinating as they refused to look me in the eye. I heard Fang chuckle and slapped him upside the head.

"Shut it." I snapped and turned back to Iggy and Nudge. They refused to answer so I left, Fang trailed behind me like a lost puppy. I couldn't help the small smile that snuck on my face. I took his hand and sat him on my bed. I lay down and covered my face with a pillow, screaming loudly into it. Hey it works don't judge.

Fang lifted up the pillow slightly lay beside me.

"So let me get this straight, your seventeen and you have legal guardianship over four kids and it's bad that you caught two of them making out on the couch?" He asked linking out fingers.

"Yes it's bad, I have enough to deal with right now."

"Like?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Hmm, let me think you still don't remember me and I don't know how I'm supposed to get you to, Gazzy got a bad report and I have to go see his teacher next week, Iggy and Nudge are apparently together, oh joy of joys, Angel got in trouble with her teacher, Tiara's being a pain in the ass and I have tons of homework to do, do I need to say more? Not that I could say any of that stuff but you get my point. "I just have a lot on my mind and it's rather frustrating when you grow up with two people and then they get together." I mumbled turning away and pouting like a two year old. Fang kissed my neck and slid an arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

"MAX!" Someone screamed from downstairs.

I groaned loudly and got off the bed. Smirking Fang followed me. I trudged down stairs and crossed my arms when I found Angel and Gazzy in the Kitchen covered in flour. Right now I wasn't too happy. I kept quiet and just stared at them, no emotion on my face. I think that scared them more than when I was shouting at them. Gazzy gulped and whispered to Angel.

"Run." And they bolted out the room. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took deep breaths.

"M-" Nudge began the next morning.

"No don't even say it." I stopped her and held up a finger.

"But-"

"Not-a-word." I said slowly lifting another spoon full of cereal to my mouth.

She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Iggy's in charge today, I'm going out." I picked up my backpack and left the house as quickly as I could. I walked down the street to the park and lay down on the grass. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. I swear I was on the verge of changing my name! I had heard the word Max too many times in the last 48 hours. As I lay there the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My eyes flashed open and within three seconds I had a surprised Fang lying beneath me as I straddled his waist.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"Eh what can I say, it's fun." He shrugged and I laughed climbing off of him and offering him my hand. Instead of standing up though he pulled me down and I collided with his chest with a loud _thunk._ I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed quietly at my startled expression.

"So what brings you to my park Ms Ride?" He asked formally.

"Oh it's your park now eh?" I rose and eyebrow.

"Yeah has been since I was four." He noted. I rolled my eyes and lay back down on his chest.

"Annoying family that's what." I grumbled.

"Aw, don't worry you've still got me!" He said excitedly holding me to his chest and kissing me. I smiled against his lips and melted into the kiss. His tongue glided across my bottom lip, begging for access. I moaned and opened my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance but I let him win this time. He massaged my tongue and I relaxed in his arms. He pulled away but kissed down my neck and back up again. I sighed and played with his long black hair, sliding it between my fingers.

Sooooo yes no maybe? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!!!!! 6 and I update!!!!!! Mwahaha! I no it took a while I have exams! Sorry!

-Fangrules-


	7. Flashbacks

Fang's P.O.V.

_It was weird, like I had seen this all before. I sat beside a campfire with Max sitting up against a tree. Her siblings were there too, except they were all asleep on the floor. The warm glow of the campfire lit up a small circle around where we sat. we were in the middle of a forest and I recall setting up the camp._

"_Hey Fang?" Max said as she looked at me with a blank expression._

"_Yeah Max?" I answered._

"_Do you ever wish you had a different life, with a real family and a nice house?" Anger rose up in me as I stood up and walked over to her. I sat down and stared straight into her eyes._

"_No, I have a real family who care about me. I have the best friend anyone could ever ask for and I also have wings. How many kids can say that?"_

"_Six." She grinned._

"_Yeah, yeah. I wouldn't change a thing. So what if we're chased by half wolf experiments, at least our lives are exciting."_

"_You are such an idiot." She rolled her eyes and leaned against my shoulder._

"_I wouldn't change a thing either." She mumbled before falling asleep. I kissed the top of her head._

"_I love you." I whispered._

I woke up beside Max, who still lay fast asleep against my chest. I smiled as I held her tightly to my chest. Something weird was going on here, I hadn't had a dream like that in years… how long had I really known Max? Was she my past? Who did this to me? I knew for certain that my 'parents' had something to do with what happened to me, I just had to figure out what.

(ok now I have seriously messed up days and stuff so let's just pretend that it is currently Thursday k?)

I checked my watch and sighed, so much for going to school. Eh not that I liked it anyway, I mean I got to spend the day with Max, what's better than that? She shivered as the wind blew and I lay my jacket that I had taken off a while ago over her. I pulled her closer to me and she snuggled into my chest.

"Fang?" She mumbled sleepily. "Where's Angel?"

I looked down at her, she was sleep talking.

"Who's Fang, Max?" I asked lightly.

She didn't answer but simply smiled and held me tightly around the waist.

I knew it, these people were my past, Max was my past and i was going to do everything I could to remember them.

I tried to piece together the dreams I had had the first few months after I lost my memory, from what I could remember, Max, Ariel, Tiffany, Jeff and Zephyr were all in my dreams, though they all had different names, they were rather weird, I think it was Angel, Nudge, Iggy and The Gasman. Each time in my dreams I was known as Fang. I would have different dreams every night but when my 'parents' found out they sent me to a shrink.

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry x 1000 I know I got da required reviews but I was busy with my other stories and stuff, I need help. Mo HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have writers block on this and I don't know what I want to happen hense why da chappies so short. I also need to apologise to Mo, I've been in such a rush to keep everyone happy that I haven't been sending my Beta's anything before hand! Sorry Mo! Sooooo five reviews? Pretty pretty please.

-Fangrules-


	8. Who i was

I let Max sleep for another hour before I woke her up.

"Max, come on, it's going to rain." I traced her jaw and down her neck.

"I don't wanna go." She mumbled burying her face in my chest. I chuckled and stood up, picking Max up bridal style and carrying her back to her house. I ignored the protests as she attempted to get me to drop her but she didn't succeed. After a while she gave up and pouted.

I sat down on the couch in the living room after managing to open the front door, I pulled Max onto my lap and switched on the T.V.

We watched a bit of T.V but about five minutes later she turned to me and took my hand that was around her waist. She examined it for a moment, placing her hand against mine before slipping her fingers between mine and holding it tightly. She lay her head on my chest and held our hands over her heart. I kissed her hair and lay my head on hers.

"Max!" Tiffany called charging into the room.

"What?" Max grumbled not moving from my lap.

"We're all headed out to the Zoo, Ig-Jeff's taking us." She stuttered once she noticed me.

"I'm cool." Max mumbled then looked at me.

I shrugged, not really caring what we did or where we went as long as I was with Max. I spent the rest of the afternoon with Max and decided to go home at around five. I kissed Max goodbye and said I'd see her at school.

The walk home took less than five minutes. I walked in the front door, dumped my school bag and headed up the stairs without a word.

"Nick?" Stephanie, or Mom as she wanted me to call her (not gonna happen) poked her head around the door. "Where have you been? You're fathers been getting worried."

"I was out with some friends." I quickly made my way up to my room and sat down at my laptop, deciding to Google a few things.

I typed in Fang and a whole bunch of stuff came up. I picked one that looked interesting, 'Fang's blog'.

I entered it and clicked on the latest entry.

_Hey Max here_

_I have a few announcements to make before I continue. _

_1__st__ I'm going to school again, yeah I know I said I would never be able to but you'll find out why in a second._

_2__nd__ I have recently figured out my karate teacher or Master should I say is really bad. I honestly think he should be fired._

_And 3__rd__ this is the most important, last week Angel said Fang was going to their school, I know I know he's dead right? Yeah, not really, turns out whoever I saw dead was a clone, and a bloody good one at that, hence why I am now going to school, she was right of coarse, he is alive, and we're doing pretty good, one catch though since those idiot white-coats never could make my life easy, he can't remember us, knowing you lot I'll get a whole bunch of letters saying why don't you tell him, well here's why, if you were approached by some chick and her four 'siblings' when you'd lost your memory and they told you that you had wings and happened to grow up in a lab with them and your real name was Fang would you believe them? I know for a fact that I would think they were insane so we're taking it slow, he doesn't remember us but I will take a Fang who can't remember me over no Fang at all any day. _

_Now we can continue, so since this little episode began (I swear who needs T.V. when you've got the all mighty Flock?) I thought I'd tell you a bit about the 'new' Fang._

_For one he speaks way more… I was kinda freaked out when he started talking to me I mean seriously everyone here knows Fang hardly said a word unless absolutely necessary or when he was chewing me out about running away after he kissed me. he still loves black (shocker) Oh and guess what oh joy of joys this is the cherry on the messed up cake that is m life, we have a new Lisa, except this time she's ten times worse and a real b*tch, her names Tiara and I swear I am going to kill her before the end of the year. Ok one more thing you would probably all like to know we're sorta going out, ok now I swear if I get anything saying finally you got together or something like that I will hunt you down and kill you._

_Peace out!_

_Max_

I sat there with eyes wide, I was right, Max was my past, but what was she going on about white-coats and wings? I knew for certain I did not have wings. For the next few hours I sat at that computer and read every single entry ever posted on that blog, starting out with the first one, published over three years ago, it was apparently by me, describing what had happened to 'us'. Yeah I was a bit shocked to find out I grew up in a lab and was chased by Wolf things called Erasers. Now I am not telling you everything that I read because trust me there's a lot of stuff since I probably updated like every day. Then I came to one specific entry.

_Hi I suppose you're expecting Fang here, but it's not, it's Max, yeah I know a bit of a surprise since I've never seen this thing before. I don't really know how this works and if I had to tell you the whole story I'd be here all year. Here it is in short format:_

_Somehow and I will never forgive myself for it, they had managed to take him. My right hand man had been on watch but when I woke in the morning, realising I hadn't been woken for my watch I noticed he was gone. I shot up._

"_Up now!" I screamed and everyone shot bolt upright wide awake. "Fang's gone."_

_Realisation crossed there faces and we tidied up and flew towards the on place I have always hated. After four hours of flying we landed just inside the boundaries of the school._

"_Ig, Gaz." I looked at them and they nodded. In the next minute the wall had been blown out and we were all running into the building. So much for a subtle entrance. I ran down a hall the flock behind me. In front of us stood about ten Erasers, in front stood Ari with a smirk on his face._

"_You've done it now Maxie, he's dead. You're too late. Oh and don't worry it was painful, we made sure of that."_

_I didn't believe him, we fought past them but in the end he was right, Fang was dead. He lay on an operating table, lifeless. He was covered in cuts and bruises. His eyes closed and his beautiful face was still, I looked for a pulse, a slight raise of his chest, to feel his breath on my face. I waited for him to jump up and say 'got ya!' but it never happened. I broke down tears streaming down my face. They're gone, Itex I mean, they're gone, I made sure of that, who knew killing Fang would make me so angry? Itex obviously didn't when they decided to, probably thinking I would brake down and be unable to fight, they got what they wanted, for a whole two months at that, I never left the hotel room, I refused to eat, I didn't talk to anyone, I was worse than dead, I wanted to die, I did, but no matter what I tried it never happened. Then one day while watching the T.V that Angel had put on something came on about Itex. I don't know what it did to me but I went berserk, I killed every single one of them, I made them pay for what they did to him. You should all know that I never kill anyone unless I absolutely have to or by mistake but this was revenge. We've settled down now, I've carted Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge off to school, I'm staying home, I can't go, everything reminds me of him. Itex may be gone but they succeeded in one thing, making sure I was never happy again, I know for a fact that I will never be able to trust anyone, I know that no matter who it is, even the flock, I won't be able to tell anyone anything. The only person I could talk to and the only one I loved is dead and with him he took Maximum Ride, the fearless world saver. _

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing this if he's dead. Fang was my best friend, my right wing man, the only one I could trust with my life and I will not let him be forgotten, this site is from here on going to be in memory of my lost best friend. As long as I live I will make sure that he is remembered. _

_Max_

I was stunned. I found my fists clenched as I read it over again. After a few minutes I paged through, a picture filled the screen, it was me with Max and Ariel, Zephyr, Tiffany and Jeff, the only thing about this picture was that we all stood apart with huge wings coming from our back. I stood with no emotion on my face, Max right beside me, Jeff and Zephyr were bellow us with Tiffany and Ariel to the right. I also realised we were in the sky… flying…

_**In memory of Fang**_

Was written under the picture.

Max's P.O.V.

I lay on my bed listening to my I-pod. A loud knocking on my window startled me, getting up and putting my I-pod down I cautiously opened it. Outside, sitting on the tree by my window was Fang. I smiled at him but got nothing in return. He just sat there, in the shadows with no expression on his face, his eyes were empty which didn't help me but I knew something was wrong.

"Nick?" I said cautiously, climbing out the window onto the large branch.

No answer, he didn't move a muscle he just sat there, not doing a thing, just staring at me.

"Maximum Ride." Was all he said. I was very confused.

"What's wrong Nick?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know when I pictured my past it would be something normal, you know with a normal school and parents and homework. Boy was I wrong."

Shock crossed my face, did that mean he knew? Did he remember us? Did he remember me?

"One small problem though Max, I don't have wings."

"What?" I couldn't form a sentence in my head so I just sat there with my mouth hanging open.

"I know Max ok? I know my names Fang, I know I was apparently your best friend, and I grew up in a cage. I know all of it."

"How…?" I managed to get out.

He chucked a thick wad of paper at me and I read the first page. It was his blog. He'd read his blog.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked back at him. When I had imagined him finding out it was nothing like this, he was supposed to jump up and hug me when he found out he was supposed to be relieved. Of coarse this was in my dreams and I think we all know dreams never come true, not with me at least.

I stood up on the branch and tore the thick pile of paper with ease, I was angry, not at him but at myself, for thinking that he would actually still love me when he found out I was the reason he was in this mess, I let myself hope, something I promised myself never to do, hope made you weak, it made you vulnerable.

"I'm glad you're so happy to remember me Fang." I hissed throwing the paper in the air and whipping my wings out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked standing up too.

"If you understood how much I pain I went through after losing you then you would know why I wouldn't want any chance of you rejecting us." My voice was becoming louder.

"What you went through?! I can't remember anything and _you_ had a hard time?!" He insisted, shouting at me.

"Yes what I went through, you were dead, I loved you and you were dead, yes it must have been hard not knowing who you were but I knew who you were, I had to live with the fact that you were dead for three years of my life, if you'd read a word I wrote on your stupid blog you would know what happened to me! It ruined my life! I had to live with the fact that you were gone because of me every day you were gone. I tried to kill myself Fang! I almost succeeded too!" I pulled up my sleeves to show two scars on my wrists. I then let out a dark laugh. "And here I was thinking you'd be happy to find out about me. I never could understand you." I hissed. Jumping off the branch and rising quickly, tears cascading down my cheeks like waterfalls. "You don't have to worry about me anymore Fang cause I won't bother you any more, you can go back to your 'family' and pretend we never came along." I informed him flying off as fast as I could.

Third Person

Fang sat in the cafeteria, prodding the food on his tray, a frown present on his usually blank features. Nothing slipped through his mind though it had taken him at least half an hour to get that way, it was hard and no matter what he did to distract himself he always found his mind wondering off to Max. She hadn't come to school, neither had Jeff, Zephyr, Tiffany or Ariel. It hurt whenever he thought of this, considering the possibility that Max had been serious and left like she had said the other night. Today was supposed to be the day of their Romeo and Juliette recreation but without a partner he sat at the back of the class, not paying any attention to what was happening around him, he didn't notice the fact that Erin, a blonde girl that had recently come to this school and joined Tiara's group, was laying her head on his shoulder and holding his hand, something Max should have been doing.

"Hey Nick." Tiara walked up beside him as he walked down the hall to his next class.

He didn't agnowledge her in any way but carried on as if she wasn't there.

"So proms in two weeks, you wanna go with me?" She said in a sickly sweet voice, running her hand down his arm. He didn't answer, but glared at her and walked out the school, heading straight for his home, not in the mood for school. Half way there though he passed Max's house. He hadn't even noticed as he strayed from the way home. He sighed and looked at the empty house where Max used to live, the white curtains were closed, concealing the rooms behind them. He didn't understand how they could have left so quickly, it had been a week now but to Fang it seemed like forever. He walked up the path that was surrounded by bright flowers no doubt plated by Tiffany and Ariel. The front steps creaked as he stood on the porch, the swing chair was off to the right and he recalled sitting there with Max the night he found out who he was. Closing his eyes h let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. To his surprise the door was unlocked. Making his way into the hall, painted with cream patterns he noticed it was still fully furnished, the only difference being the missing pictures that had once hung all over the walls. Frowning he entered Max's room, it was exactly the same as he remembered, the dark blue walls seemed empty though, he recalled thee many pictures Max had covering her room of him, they were gone, making his way over to the bed he lay down. He didn't understand why she had effected him so much, she had been in his life for less than a week and she had changed him so dramatically. He closed his eyes and lay there for an immeasurable amount of time. when he opened his onyx eyes they widened, Max lay beside him, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips, her dirty blonde hair was sprawled across the pillow as if she were underwater and her chest rose ever so slightly as she breathed. He reached out to touch her cheek but just before his hand came into contact with her flushed skin her eyes snapped open and she mouthed something to him before she dissolved. He let his arm drop where she had been only moments before, he was getting delusional now. He sat up and looked around the room, determined to find a clue to where she had gone. Searching her drawers and cupboards he found nothing but dust.

Hey sorry it took so long I have just finished my main story so I'll have more time for RM, hope this is ok I want 7 reviews, is dat possible? Thanks

-Fangrules-


	9. Why i did this

**i wud like it noted that Fang was taken half way through book 3**

He searched every inch of the house twice but came up blank and at about five he gave up and headed home. Since they had left and Fang had found out he had ignored his 'parents' so as usual he walked straight into the house and up the stairs to his room where he locked the door behind him. after an hour of lying on his bed he got bored and logged onto his computer. He had decided to start updating his blog again, it wasn't nearly as exciting as the stuff Max had written but he figured if they had loved him so much before why not now?

Hey Fang here,

Not much to report on, Max is still gone, school still sucks, Tiara is still a b*tch, and I miss Max more than ever. You know when I dreamed of finding out who I was I pictured a normal family with normal issues, not this, but now... I wouldn't accept anything less than the past I had. I'm gonna ask you once again, if anyone has news on where the flock and Max are please help me out. I'm more determined than ever to find out who did this to me, it says here that it was the school to destroy the flock but if that is so then why am I still alive? They could have killed me like they did that clone but they decided to hide me… why?

The flock

"Max." Angel whispered crawling over to the bars of the small cage.

"Yeah baby?" Max replied attempting a smile but failing miserably.

"Do you think Fang will come for us?" She whispered, her large blue eyes rimmed with red from lack of sleep and crying.

"I don't think so honey." Max dropped her gaze to her lap. Thinking back to her confrontation with Fang she explained why she knew Fang would not be coming for them.

"Oh." She sighed in resignation.

"We don't need him to get out of here Ange, I'm pretty sure we've proven that we're just fine without him." Max attempted to sound confident but her thoughts betrayed the feeling of hopelessness.

"Max?" Came another voice. Max turned her head to see Gazzy on her other side, a large cut above his left eyebrow, accompanied by the many bruises and cuts across his young face. Even at twelve he was still Max's little trooper, no matter how old he got she would always remember him when he was younger, so brave and fearless.

"Yeah Gaz?"

"We will get out of here, with or without Fangs help." He said determinedly trying to show their leader that he wouldn't give up.  
"See Angel, we'll be out of here soon, I promise." Max blocked out her thoughts, sick of bringing her flock down, it was time for their leader to be back, Fang was alive, he seemed happy and he didn't want anything to do with them, she wouldn't shed another tear over Fang.

Feeling the knew determination from Max the flock reacted immediately, paying attention.

"We need a plan, we've been here a week, that's long enough for me, don't know about the rest of you." Max's voice was firm and held no fear.

"Heck yeah, time to blow this joint!" Iggy grinned. Max was back.

Fang's P.O.V.

Now when you're in the middle of a very important dream about your MIA best friend/ girlfriend/ flock leader and you get interrupted by a loud knocking at your door in the middle of the night you get rather peeved, of coarse this had to happen to me, I don't know who the hell this stupid man was but I heard yelling downstairs disturbing me from my peaceful Max make-out dream (no I am not perverted I just miss her), then someone running up the stairs and banging on my door, before I could even get out of bed to scream at the imbecile my door flew open and four men stood in front of me with huge grins in place.

"Nick get out!" My 'mom' yelled from downstairs.

"Shut up!" a deep voice growled then I heard a loud thump and something falling to the ground. I never got on with my foster parents but no one ever hit someone I knew without getting severely punished. I put up a good fight if I do say so myself, but in the end the two thugs that had managed to survive my attack stuck some sort of rag drenched in some sour stuff over my nose and mouth and before I could react I was out like a stone.

"He's been out rather long, shouldn't we be worried?" A soft voice murmured.

"He will be fine Valencia." Came a gruff voice, followed by a huff.

"Don't you think it was a bit much to send the wolves after him?"

"He didn't get hurt, but I can't say the same for my Erasers." The male sighed. "At least we know he will be able to defend himself, he luckily never forgot that."

"Jeb Batchelder it's your fault he lost his memory in the first place." The female scolded.

"It was for his own safety Valencia, you know that." The man argued. "He's coming round."

Groaning loudly I rolled my head to the side where the voices were coming from, and lazily opened my eyes, two people stood before me, a nervous looking woman and a scowling man.

"Good to have you back Fang." The man, or should I say Jeb… wait what?! Jeb, Batchelder!? I jumped up off the operating table I had been lying on and slammed the man against the wall. I glared at him and brought my face close to his.

"I remember more than you know Batchelder." I spat in his face before releasing him, he dropped to the ground and stood up shakily, rubbing his neck where his lab coat had wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I never doubted you would Fang." Jeb smiled warmly at me. "I knew it was a smart decision not to kill you, look what Max did, she saved the world just like she was supposed to, and she didn't need you to do it." Jeb continued with his little speech while I fought an internal battle, maybe he's right, maybe Max doesn't need me. I shook the though off, she needs me, I know she does. My mind flashed back to the first time I saw her room, pictures of me hung everywhere, if Max didn't need me then surely they wouldn't be there? I snapped out of my little battle with myself just as Jeb finished.

"So you see Fang you had a very vital role to play even if you don't realise it yet."

Anger shot through me and I clenched my fists tightly.

"Jeb, calm it down." A soft voice came from behind Jeb and my eyes shot over to a woman (Ok I wud describe Dr M but I haven't read da 1st 3 books in over 6 months so I can't member, same for Jeb and Ella) a polite yet sorrowful smile lay on her lips as she looked at me.

"Hello Fang." She greeted. Something about her was familiar, I just didn't know what, like I had met her before. I wracked my brains and two minutes later my eyes grew huge.

"_Dr M!?_" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe it, the woman who had taken Max's chip out was standing in front of me. "What are _you_ doing here!?" I continued.

"I came to help you." She replied, her voice still cheerful but with a tinge of regret.

Max's P.O.V.

We were ready, we were hyped up to get out of this place once again and then blow it up and create some wonderful fireworks when Jeb conveniently strolled in.

"Hello Max." He greeted as he did every day when he came in to give us our little pep talks about 'how this was all necessary and that it would all be over soon'. Oh yeah it was so necessary to keep us in cages for a week. The worst part was they hadn't done anything to us, well except when they occasionally set the Erasers on us, hence why Gazzy has a busted up face. I bet I didn't look too great myself; I hadn't come in contact with a shower, fresh clothes, and a hairbrush in a while. I know it sound like I've softened but hey it's just awesome having all the stuff you don't usually get when you're on the run.

"Yeah yeah, could we skip the chit chat and cut right to the chase, I'm quite busy you know." I pretended to inspect my nails and look bored, it seemed to work since a miffed look settled on Jeb's face for a moment before he replaced it with a smile.

"Of coarse you are. Don't worry I won't be bothering you for much longer but I would appreciate it if you would come with me peacefully."

I snorted. "Oh _yeah_ and that is _bound_ to happen right?" I said sarcasm dripping fro every word.

He sighed and shook his head. "Now Angel." He turned his attention to Angel's crate, frowning slightly. "I thought we had come to the conclusion that it wouldn't work."

"Probably because you don't have a heart, or a brain for that matter." She snapped at him. I grinned proudly at her where she sat with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. I am proud to say I taught her that! Reading my thoughts she winked at me and a small smile graced her face.

Fangs P.O.V.

"Help me?" I was confused.

"Excuse me for a moment Fang, I hear Max is planning an escape, now since we'll need her for a while longer I better go put a stop to it." He spoke so casually. He was an idiot for saying that cause let's just say Max is a delicate subject for me.

Before he knew what was coming I had him crushed against the wall, I had the satisfaction of watching his face turn pink to red then slowly purple. He clutched uselessly at my hand attempting to get it off of him but at the last minute I dropped him, he gasped for breath and didn't make a move to stand up.

"Where is she you bastard!?" I spat, my anger taking control of me, I couldn't recall ever feeling this angry.

"Do you want to remember?" Jeb gasped out, his colour turning back to normal, shade by shade.

"How?" I asked my tone not changing, my voice still icy.

Ten minutes later Jeb had managed to get enough strength to stand up on shaky legs.

"Well, that wasn't a pleasant experience." He noted a smile coming back to his face. "Follow me Fang." Grudgingly I did, Dr M right behind me.

"When you were all created Fang you were made in pares, you're perfect matches I suppose you could say, you and Max, Nudge and Iggy. We did this thinking it would make you stronger, it worked better than we ever planned, too well in fact." He stopped to shake his head and sigh before continuing. "Three years ago Itex had decided it was time to take over, they planned to reduce the worlds population by a half, I helped Max as much I could hoping she would understand the importance that you stick together, that she stop them before it was too late. Of coarse then Itex got you, now this was a major set back in the plan, I realised she wasn't going to be able to do succeed unless I intervened. That night after much persuasion and threats we managed to get you away from the flock." He stopped once again, looking me in the eye this time, determined I understand. "I raised you, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and you are as far as I'm concerned my children, I understand you do not feel the same way and never will but I could not and would not let them kill you, I went against orders and cloned you, the same way we had done to Max, I found it easier to kill this clone but there was still the issue of you being alive, Max couldn't find out or everything I had risked and done would be useless, I drained you memory, and created an alias for you, you were thought to have amnesia after-"

I cut him off mid sentence "After my parents died in a severe car accident that killed them."

"Yes." He nodded, "The clone was killed and as I knew she would Max came after you, when she found the clone she lost it. I have never seen her so powerful or more lethal in my life, in a matter of months every Itex branch was down, the scientists killed, the experiments set free, Those that survived fled. They attempted to start a new branch but over the past years Max has made sure they were wiped out and never returning. I was pleased with her work but highly disturbed by the way she had sunk into depression when it was all over, I watched her suffer for months, the rest of the flock began school but she rarely left the house, she hadn't visited her mother in years, my invisible daughter was destroyed. I knew I couldn't keep you hidden any longer so conveniently I made sure you went to the same school as them hoping they would figure out who you really were, it took Angel two years to fathom up the courage to tell Max and in that time I had become desperate enough to ask for more help, this came in the form of Max's mother, since I knew Angel would reject me if I attempted to contact her I had Valencia speak to her, she convinced Angel to confront Max and in turn got her daughter back." My eyes were almost out my head by this point, Dr M was Max's Mom!? Jeb did this to her!?

"I cannot say I regret doing what I did, but I am not pleased with myself either, it was necessary but now she needs you." He concluded. My fists were clenched, my jaw tight and my eyes saw red, I took a few calming breaths before glancing at Dr M, she had her head hung down in shame.

"Alright, do it." I nodded once and Jeb grinned hugely before leading me to a small room with a single chair in the centre, he instructed me to sit on it and I obliged. I sat down and immediately asps locked around my wrists and my ankles so I was unable to get up. Instinctively I began to struggle but Dr M walk over.

"Don't worry Fang, calm down and relax, resisting won't help." She said kindly , touching his shoulder before leaving the room and locking the door behind her, he was alone in the white room, silence encapsulated me as I waited, not specifically but I knew for certain it wasn't pleasant.

Pain shot through my head and involuntarily I let out a cry of pain, lights flashed behind my eyes, as I griped the arms of the hairs as if that could dull the pain.

_I sat on watch, totally attuned to my surroundings, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were scattered around the campfire as they slept peacefully ,I stared at the fire, blending into the tree I leant against. A single twig snapping in the silent night caused me to tense up and sweep the campsite, nothing. Unease crept through my body, I couldn't see anything, even with my raptor vision but I had a gut feeling that someone was here. I glared into the dark night, there was no moon to help me spot any movement. Out of no where a light chuckle caused me to abandon my station and leap up, exposing me. Then I saw them, a group of mutants, each standing over one of the flock, perfectly camouflaged so as not even a hair on their heads was out of place in the background._

"_We found him." One whispered in a deep voice. Steps came from the right and I spun to face it, out of the bushes stepped Jeb Batchelder in all his traitorous glory._

"_Hello Fang." He smiled his usual warm smile but it slipped from his face as he stared at the dark expression on my face. Something wasn't right and I knew it, Max would have woken up by the voices by now, they should all be kicking mutant butt right now. The confusion must have shown on my face because Jeb chuckled lightly. He took something from his pocket and tossed it to me I caught it effortlessly and stared at the round bomb like shape in my hand, sleeping gas. How could I have missed it!?_

"_They will be fine Fang." Jeb turned to look at the mutants who had shaken off their camouflage by now. "Aren't they magnificent?" Jeb mused, his pride radiating off of him in waves._

_I didn't answer instead I just glared at them. They flinched away but only for a second before composing themselves._

"_I knew I needed something truly powerful to get to you and I have to say they are pretty close to the most successful recombinant Experiments I have created, the flock is number one of course._

"_What do you want Jeb." I spat through clenched teeth._

"_I want you Fang, I will leave the flock unharmed I give you my word, but you must come with us peacefully."_

"_Yeah like I care about your word." I hissed, absolutely seething._

"_I was afraid we would have to do this the hard way." Jeb sighed and before I could fully take in what he had said I blacked out._

Memories flooded my mind, Max 2, blowing up Itex, going to school, almost getting torn apart by Ari, rescuing Angel, Max kissing me on the beach, being rescued by Jeb ,living in the E-house, growing up with Max and the flock, being experimented on, the list was endless but one thing I did notice Max was in every memory I had ever had, whether I was just thinking about her or fighting with her or just having fun with her, she was always there.

Aw I bet u luv me lots right now! Or not… well, Fang remembers, Jeb explained everything yada yada! U like? If u all luv me you will review and give me the best possible X-Max prezzie eva! A loved story! I'm proud of myself it's a long chappie! Haha, I hope everyone understands y Jeb did wat he did, if anyone is confused ( like I know 3/4ths of you will be review and tell me y den I'll answer u, no PM's I will not reply, I want reviews people! o and happy birthday to nightworldbyanyothername! ok it was like last week but still! for me and my amazing beta's cud u please review?

Merry Christmas everyone!

-Fangrules-


	10. remember me

Authors note is a life or death situation for this story please read at bottom!

"I came here, to share some exciting news with you do you want to find out or should I just leave?" he questioned getting huffy now.

"Who's definition of exciting, yours or ours?" I asked.

"Both if you must know Max." He looked a little smug, not good.

"Ha, that is most certainly impossible." I snorted.

"We shall soon see." Jeb commented turning round and leaving the room for a moment before returning.

"I do believe you five are short one flock member if I am correct?" Jeb looked around at all of us, taking his time lingering on me.

"Why do you care?" I spat, seeing red.

"I do care Max, a lot, that is why I have given him back to you." Jeb smiled at me.

"Given him back to me! You took him away from me in the first place, and as much as I love Fang it's as if he's dead anyway, he isn't the same person I grew up with, for god's sake he can't even remember me!" I exploded angrily. I was extremely happy that Fang was alive but to me, it was as if he was still dead, I would never get to spend time with him like I used to or understand him either (Not that I ever could understand him, even on the best of days but I did pretty well with guessing.). This Fang wasn't my Fang; my Fang was gone and wasn't coming back.

"Glad you think so highly of me Max." Came a gruff voice from behind Jeb, I hadn't even realised the other two people that entered the room while I was venting out my anger on Jeb.  
"Fang!" Nudge gasped happily.

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be angry at us, Max said you were and Max wouldn't lie about something like that I mean we moved because she said it would be better for you but then we got caught and brought here and I haven't eaten proper food in who knows how long, the food here sucks, you really should get a proper cook Jeb, I don't know how you can eat this stuff, When we went to France the food was soo good! And Total loved it there, I still can't believe you could let the dogs eat in restaurants, do you think they would let you bring any pet? It would be really funny to walk in with a fish bowl or a monkey, but if it was a small cute monkey that would be totally different, they're just so fuzzy and tiny, like lady bugs, lady bugs are cute too, with their little black spots-" Nudge rambled and all I had to do was growl and she shut her mouth. "Sorry Max." She mumbled.

I turned my attention to Fang who was still staring at me. "What are you doing here?" I hissed, glaring at him.

"I honestly didn't know a few hours ago, turns out Jeb here decided my memory was worth restoring." Fang whispered. His eyes were overflowing with emotion, happiness, regret, sorrow and some other emotion I never was able to place.

"Y-You remember me?" I stuttered. He nodded slowly. "When we were ten what did you get me for my birthday?" I questioned.

"A Fang pendant, I engraved your name on the front and mine on the back." He answered smiling slightly.

"Let me out, now." I ordered Jeb and surprisingly he obliged, opening the cage. I was out of there in a flash and in Fang's arms in a matter of seconds, did I ever mention, super speed effects me when I aint flying? I hugged him close my arms locked around him neck as his wound around my waist, lifting me off the ground. Stupid taller bird-boy.

"I missed you." I couldn't believe it, I was crying, again. Well there goes my vow. My voice was thick and tears streamed down my face, onto Fang's black shirt, soaking it in a matter of minutes. I was mumbling random things not even I could understand, just so happy I had him back, for real.

"Sssh." He soothed stroking my dirty hair, resting his chin on my shoulder. "It's ok Max, it's ok." He whispered to me only causing more tears to flow. Of coarse it was ok! I had my best friend back and he actually remembered me!

I pulled back suddenly, a realisation hitting.

_*Flashback*_

"_One small problem though Max, I don't have wings."_

"_What?" I couldn't form a sentence in my head so I just sat there with my mouth hanging open._

_*End Flashback*_

"Y-You're w-wings." I sniffed rubbing my tears out of my eyes.

"Turns out I always had them." He murmured. The confusion on my face made him smirk. He pulled off his shirt and turned around. His back was bare. My brow furrowed as I touched his shoulder blades where his beautiful black wings used to be. I gasped as his olive skin began to darken where my fingers were slowly the grey turned to black. His skin rose under my fingers and I stared in amazement as his wings grew out of his back, the same colour they had been the last time I had seen them, slightly purple in the light and even bigger than they had been, touching either wall of the 18 foot room.

I stood there speechless, not even noticing the flock behind me mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Awsome!" Gazzy broke the silence fisting the air with a grin plastered on his twelve year old face. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then they surrounded Fang, wings still spread.

After ten minutes they finally dispersed, allowing me enough room to get to Fang.

"I always loved your wings." I murmured against his chest as he hugged me again.

"Not as much as I loved to watch you fly." He whispered back. I sighed contently, my life was back to normal, I had my best friend back, the kids were getting good grades, and Gazzy and Iggy hadn't blown anything up recently.

"I am sorry to disturb the two of you but I have a proposition to make. I turned so I could look at Jeb, not letting go of Fang.

"What?" I asked, too happy right now to be angry at the idiot that did this in the first place.

"I need you to save the world."

**Ok, that's it, Fang remembers, they're all happy… I may have possibly put a small cliffy but hey that's for da future, I want to know if I must carry on with this story, start a sequel or finish it here? Reviews people! I crave reviews! I wud like to try and reach 100, I don't care if u review 40 times each just please?**

**-Fangrules-**


	11. Dawn Dancer: Huntress

**GUYS THIS IS MASSIVELY IMPORTANT!**

**my book is now available for preorder. i'm BEGGING you! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! order it!i need to reach 100 books as soon as possible and i don't think there's anywhere else that i could get a good chunk of those from but here. ive been on this site for over three years now and have built up quite a fan base. please, if you enjoyed any of my fics, give my book a shot. it would mean SO much to me if you did! I know i've been terrible with updating and so forth, but this is my promise, if you guys help me reach 100, i will finish ALL of my unfinished stories by March next i have ten going,i think that's pretty fair don't you? PLEASE GUYS!this is my dream, and you're all so amazing and it would mean so much if you could help me!**

**here is the blurb:**

**Dawn Dancer: Huntress**

_**the next second the floor was gone and i was plummeting downwards. A scream caught in my throat. All i managed to get out was a surprised gasp as Linden disappeared from sight**_

**There is a portal hidden beneath the ruins of a castle, separating this world from another filled with the impossible. Those known as the Talented possess abilities only dreamed about. They are Healers and Elementals, Telepaths and the coveted Arith this world is far from perfect, a war waged half a century ago has divided the inhabitants and a manipulative queen has destroyed any form of resistance. Or so she thought. **

**It was an accident really, one cant plan to stumble through a portal, nor to be trapped in a different world surrounded by children who can do things that should be impossible. Unfortunately for Alais, this is her new reality. She finds herself lost in a tidal wave of secrets, lies and unbearable truths. Who can she trust? She's starting to doubt the one person whom she thought she could depend on, the boy who fell in with her, and is growing more attached to her new life amongst those who share her new-found ability. **

**Things only get more complicated when the Ione - the rebels fighting against the queen - admit that Alais is the only one who can destroy the queen. She has a choice to make - help the rebels bring down the immortal queen or return home, but at a cost.**

**The link!**

**Just type in Leigh Jones Huntress in google, and it is the first site to pop up. if you have trouble. go on to and search the title and the name. i wud post the link but FF is being spastic **

**thanks so much everyone! I hope you enjoy!**

**Fangrules**


End file.
